


Fireside Cuddles

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Tea, Tomarry Discord Secret Santa 2018, tom has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Tom has a cold. Harry is amused. Poor Lucius.





	Fireside Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkpallet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpallet/gifts).



> Beta'd by the amazing Aubry! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Cutiefly!

Harry added more logs to the fireplace, as the snow fell heavily outside. Job done, Harry stepped back, turning his attention back to his sick lover. 

Tom was cuddled up on the sofa, wrapped up in blankets, his eyes and hair the only visible part of him.

“Better?” Harry asked, amused.

Tom shook his head, sniffing dramatically.

Harry sighed, he had known Tom since they were first years starting Hogwarts together and it never ceased to amaze him how quickly Tom became the biggest drama queen in existence as soon as the first sign of a cold appeared.

“Would you like some tea?” Harry asked, taking his wand out from his back pocket.

Tom shrugged, the corner of the mountain of blankets rising slightly with the movement. Harry whispered a soft accio, a kettle zooming towards the fireplace.

“Potter,” Tom’s head broke free of the blankets to half-heartedly glare at his lover. “Do you have the stand in the middle of the room like that?”

“Of course, you’re sick.” Harry smiled, summoning Tom’s favourite tea. “I don’t want to catch your cold. Cuddling is off limits until you feel better.”

Tom pushed the blankets off himself, allowing them to fall to the floor. “I feel better, get that ass over here right -,” Tom grabbed a tissue, sneezing hard into it.

“Plague carrier,” Harry teased. Tom offered him a weak watery glare in response, pulling the blankets back up and disappearing from view once more.

The kettle whistled and Harry busied himself making Tom’s favourite tea - Buttermint (Peppermint with toffee and vanilla infusions) with a healthy dose of sugar because Tom had the biggest sweet tooth in the history of mankind.

Harry levitated the finished tea over to Tom, who sighed and freed his arms from the blankets to accept the tea.

“Thank you,” he pouted, sniffling loudly.

“Anything for my favourite diva.”

“I am not a diva,” Tom muttered, breathing in the sweet taste of the tea. “I just know what I want and I want my boyfriend.”

“Darling, no. I love you but I don’t wanna get sick.” Harry sat down crossed legged in front of Tom, teasing just out of reach.

“ _ I will make you sick _ if I don’t get a cuddle,” Tom promised with his best Dark Lord voice.

Harry grinned impishly at Tom before walking  _ slowly _ towards his lover.

"Harry!” Tom coughed. “Move it.”

Harry sat next to Tom carefully, not wanting scalding hot tea to fly everywhere. “If I get your cold, I am going to be awful about it.”

Tom’s laughter turned into hacking coughs that shook his body. “Don’t make me laugh.”

Harry pulled some of Tom’s blankets over him, cuddling into Tom’s side. “Hey if we’re both sick, we can make Lucius run around looking after us.”

Tom dropped his teacup on the floor as he doubled up with laughter, coughs shaking his shoulders.

“This is why I love you: you’re almost as evil as I am.”

“I’ve learnt from the best.” Harry shrugged, patting Tom’s thigh. “So,” he said while waving his wand to repair the teacup. “How shall we break the news that Lucius has the fabulous job of babysitting us?”

“Oh, I have some ideas…”

 


End file.
